The Deal
by taigen19
Summary: As far as Sam remembers everything went perfectly when he went to Stanford and met Jess. Years after Dean appears across the street and something doesn't feel quite right. spoilers for season 5. Oneshot.


_I have no idea where this popped up from. The best I can claim is that I needed a break from "If there's anything worth falling for.." and somehow this came out! It's not beta'd and it is only a one shot!_

He had everything, everything he'd ever dreamed of that day that he walked out on his Dad and his brother and headed for the dream of normality and Stanford.

He'd stood by Jess's side as a holy man married them. Part of him had always hoped that somehow he'd get Pastor Jim to do it. Jess had been bewildered as to why he put off finding someone to marry them for so long. He'd given up on the idea three months before the wedding.

A week before he had resigned himself to the idea that no matter how much he wanted it, in spite of all that had happened, Dean and Dad couldn't come.

Hell they probably wouldn't want to anyway.

Then had come graduation from law school. A new job at a firm and his first client. The satisfaction that he was doing good, that he was helping people.

Then Jess had gotten pregnant. A little girl that they called Grace. She had Jess's blond wild hair and his own eyes. He adored every part of his daughter.

And then somehow it had all fallen into place. They had a perfect house, Jess was happy in her career and as a mother. Another sister and then a brother followed Grace. Abi and Matthew. Grace turned turned ten and was doing great in school. Abi was a monster but a lovable one and his son was so adorably shy and desperately in love with reading.

His father would have hated it.

Or at least it was what he told himself when things got a bit tricky. But in his heart of hearts part of him knew that whatever differences he and his father had John had loved his family and would hate to be missing out.

It was a Sunday afternoon when he saw Dean for the first time in almost twenty years. He went out and grabbed the paper and looked across the street and there was the Impala with a familiar figure leaning against the hood of the car.

He had stared for a moment and then crossed the quiet street. His brother had gained a few scars on his face, none of them really noticeable, just a nick or two here and there. But somehow his brother still looked young, or at least not as old as he'd expected him to look. And the expression was the same, as were the clothes.

He opened his mouth, not too sure what to say.

Dean looked past him and to his house of seven years. He must have seen the similarity to the house where their mom had died but he thankfully said nothing.

Slowly Sam joined him on the hood of the car.

"So you're a hot shot lawyer now?"

There was no malice in the voice, just an easy lightness. Probably because Sam suspected that Dean already knew the answer.

"Yeah" he ducked his head a little shy at what Dean really thought about it. "Pay's the bills." Dean nodded in acceptance and continued to stare ahead. "Dean what are you doing here?"

"Came to check on my baby brother." Dean flashed him a smile.

Sam shook his head "Why now Dean? It's been decades."

Dean gave him a curious look and then nodded. "Yeah, yeah it has been."

Sam wrinkled his brow utterly confused. "Are you dying or something?"

The barked laugh that erupted from Dean made Sam jump in surprise. "No, Sammy, no. Not today." he grinned.

They sat in silence for a time. And it hurt to realise that there was nothing really to say.

"Dean_" he broke himself off unsure of how to speak to his brother but wanting desperately to say something. Maybe invite him in...

"_I know." Dean looked ahead, his eyes lost in something. "We've spent more time apart than together." An odd smile appeared. "And now it's too late to change it."

Sam nodded slowly feeling some disappointment and looked away. Part of him had half hoped...but Dean was right. He looked ahead, realising his movements were mirroring Dean's. Grace had left out her bike in the rain and one of Abi's dolls hung limply out of the basket. "I wish it were different." he offered. Dean would adore his youngest niece. She was so like him at times.

There was a long sigh next to him. "Trust me Sammy you don't."

He snapped his head back to Dean whose eyes were shadowed with something. "How's dad?" he asked, the only thing that he could think to ask.

Dean didn't reply for a moment. "He died a long time ago Sammy."

Sam froze a little, "What?" How was John Winchester dead? He was simply to damned stubborn to die!

"How could you not tell me?" he asked standing up and facing Dean. It took him completely by surprise when Dean remained sitting and simply watched him calmly. "You were busy Sammy."

He let out an annoyed breath, "What is that meant to be some kind of a dig? He was my father too Dean_"

With a sigh his brother stood, "Sam..." he let out a frustrated noise, "Sam I didn't come hear to piss on your life. I just wanted to make sure that you were happy. That I..." he shook his head as he looked away.

"That you what Dean?"

There was the smile that he knew as Dean. "I made a choice once Sammy. I just wanted to make sure that it was the right one."

Sam frowned, "You mean staying out of contact with me?"

"Something like that."

Sam stared bewildered, "What would you have done if it wasn't?"

He watched Dean look skyward with some amusement. "Who knows."

Sam felt something in him reel with surprise but he couldn't quite out his finger on what it was. "Look do you want to...I mean..." he took a deep breath, "They all know I have a brother. We could make a go of it...Jess makes good pie" he offered.

Dean smiled a little at that and then shook his head and swung his keys in his hand. "Nah. I'm from a different life, a different world even." he walked around and opened the car door. "Take care of yourself Sammy."

He went to get in.

"Dean..."his brother looked up questioningly. "Did...the thing that killed mom. Did you and dad ever get it."

"_We_ got it." Dean said with a nod and another odd smile.

"Good" Sam said and stepped back with an uncomfortable feeling. It was strange because now that Dean was standing in front of him, alive and real and with that amused look the last thing he wanted was for Dean to drive off and never be heard from again. But Dean was right, they weren't part of each others life's any more, even if part of him frowned at that.

Dean got into the car and wound down the window. Curious Sam leant in.

"So you've got no complaints then?"

"No..."Sam shook his head, "I...I do wish you were a part of it man, but I'm happy. Really happy." He smiled.

Dean grinned, and started to wind it back up.

"Are you?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"Am I what?"

"Happy?"

Dean nodded slowly. "Got everything I wished for Sammy boy."

He started up the engine and Sam stepped back feeling utterly confused.

Dean pulled away, the car sounding exactly as he remembered it. He was impressed that it was still in one piece truth be told.

"Daddy"

He turned to see Grace hanging on the gate.

"Daddy who was that?"

xxxx

And halfway down the road Dean leant back with a smile and got out of the car. It vanished as if it had never existed.

"Thank you" he whispered.

And the Angel inside of him took control.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
